Jera
by Zang
Summary: Severus Snape punya ide untuk menghentikan kenakalan Harry dan Draco sampai mereka kapok.


**Title : Jera**

**Characters : Severus, Harry, Draco**

**Rating : K**

**Chapter : One-shot**

**Genre : Humor / Parody**

**Summary : Severus Snape punya ide untuk menghentikan kenakalan Harry dan Draco sampai mereka kapok. **

**Warning : Just for fun.**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan milik saya. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan finansial dari cerita ini maupun dari promosi makanan dalam cerita ini.**

**.-.-.**

Severus benar-benar pusing. Selama karirnya sebagai Potions Master di Hogwarts dia selalu bisa menangani masalah apapun yang terjadi. Walau anak-anak asramanya sering bikin onar, tak ada yang sampai membuat kepalanya nyut-nyutan seperti Draco Malfoy dan musuh bebuyutannya yang legendaris, Harry Potter. Dua bocah itu layaknya air dan api, tak bisa akur. Kalau bertemu pasti ada yang tersulut dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran dan duel yang spektakuler. Madam Pomfrey bahkan protes padanya dan Professor McGonagall supaya mereka bisa mengendalikan Draco dan Harry secepatnya. Matron tua itu luar biasa jengkel karena rupanya dua anak laki-laki kelas lima itu menghabiskan lebih dari separuh persediaan obatnya.

"Aku sudah bosan melihat mereka di rumah sakit tiap dua hari sekali," katanya galak. "Hentikan mereka sebelum obatku habis dan dua pembuat masalah itu mati kesakitan karena tak mendapat perawatan medis yang memadai."

Severus merutuk dalam hati. Pada akhirnya dia yang sibuk meracik ramuan ekstra untuk persediaan rumah sakit. Akhir-akhir ini dua pemimpin gerombolan Gryffindor dan Slytherin itu membuat jam tidurnya berkurang drastis gara-gara dia harus menunggui berkuali-kuali ramuan herbal untuk Madam Pomfrey.

Guru Ramuan itu menghela napas berat. Mata hitamnya memandangi perapian. Dahinya berkerut, menandakan dia berpikir keras. Severus yakin sebelum usianya tiga puluh tujuh dia akan menjumpai banyak kerutan di wajahnya. Gara-gara dua bocah bandel yang sulit diatur itu, geramnya.

Sembari memijit kening, mantan Pelahap Maut itu menatap beberapa toples di atas perapian. Mendadak dia mendapat ide. Dengan licik dia memutar otak sampai menemukan cara menghukum Harry dan Draco supaya jera.

**.-.-.**

"Benarkah kau, Mr. Potter, melemparkan kutukan di kelas Professor Flitwick sampai dia terpental menghantam tembok?" tanya Severus kalem. Dia duduk di kursi tingginya, menyadari secara jelas bahwa murid yang ditanyai di kantornya itu bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Harry menyipitkan mata. "Itu tak sengaja." Setelah beberapa saat dia menyambung dengan enggan, "Professor."

Di sampingnya Draco mendengus, mengejek. "Kau memang tak becus," sindirnya.

"Kalau saja kau tak menghindar saat aku mengutukmu…" desis Harry pelan.

Severus mengabaikan desisan Harry. "Kau meledakkan sebagian kuali di kelasku barusan," lanjutnya tenang. "Tak pernah sebelumnya ruang bawah tanahku sekotor dan dipenuhi asap semengerikan tadi."

Harry memucat. Baginya, Snape yang tenang jauh lebih menakutkan daripada Snape yang kemarahannya meledak-ledak. Draco terkikik.

"Dan kau, Mr. Malfoy. Aku mengharapkanmu lebih bertanggung jawab. Sudah berapa puluh poin Slytherin yang hilang gara-gara kelakuannya yang tidak dewasa?"

Draco tergagap. Nyaris tidak pernah sebelum ini kepala asramanya menegurnya. Sepertinya provokasinya pada Harry sudah melewati batas. Rasa puasnya menjerumuskan Harry dalam pertengkaran dan keisengannya yang lain mendadak sirna. Sama seperti musuhnya, Draco mulai merasa was-was. Snape yang kejengkelannya tidak menggebu-gebu dan pilihannya untuk menegurnya jelas membuatnya waspada.

"Rupanya detensi bersama Mr. Filch dan pemangkasan poin sudah gagal membuat kalian kapok," Snape meneruskan. Seulas seringai menghiasi wajah tirusnya. "Kali ini aku tak akan memberi kalian detensi atau memotong poin dari masing-masing asrama karena ledakan di kelas Ramuan."

Draco dan Harry benar-benar cemas. Ini bukan Snape yang biasanya, mereka berjengit dalam diam.

Severus menyodorkan dua toples kecil. "Gantinya, makan ini sampai habis."

Dua musuh yang masih remaja itu sama-sama dilanda ketakutan. Mereka berpandangan sebelum membuka tutup toples. Berada dalam situasi yang sama membuat mereka melupakan rasa benci mereka.

Dua murid kelas lima itu melongo. Toples itu ternyata berisi makanan kering dengan bintik-bintik aneh mencurigakan. Aromanya membuat perut mereka mulas.

"Makan," perintah Severus tegas.

"Sa-saya tak lapar," cicit Draco. Sang guru mendelik.

"Saya tak ingin menelannya," ujar Harry grogi.

"Kalian tak punya pilihan. Tapi kalau kalian menolak memakannya, dengan senang hati aku akan mencabut ijin bermain Quidditch kalian. Ya, termasuk kau, Mr. Malfoy."

Begitu makanan kering itu masuk mulut mereka, Draco dan Harry terkesiap. Rasa makanan kering yang tebal itu luar biasa pedas. Bintik-bintik merah kehitaman pada keripik itu membuat mereka mendesis tajam karena pedas. Perut keduanya langsung panas.

"Cu-cukup," kata Harry menyerah. Toples itu hanya berisi lima keping makanan kering pedas, tapi baru menelan dua saja mata hijaunya sudah berair dan perutnya mulai mulas.

"Paman Sev, apa ini?" Draco sampai melupakan _title_ walinya. Sebelumnya dia selalu memanggil dengan sebutan resminya, _Professor Snape_.

Severus menyeringai lebar. "_Bakso Goreng_. Penemuan mutakhir dari Indonesia, tepatnya Bandung. Rasanya tak ada yang bisa menandingi, bahkan Kacang-Segala-Rasa Bertie Botts rasa iblis sekali pun."

"Kami bisa sakit perut," protes Draco.

"Sudah ada ramuan khusus di Madam Pomfrey," tangkis Severus puas.

Baik Draco maupun Harry menelan ludah mengingat ultimatum Madam Pomfrey yang sudah bosan melihat mereka di bangsal rumah sakit. Rupanya itu kesalahan karena air liur mereka sudah terolesi Bakso Goreng yang rasa pedasnya setengah mati. Nyaris membuat mati, sebenarnya. Mereka berdua tersedak ludah pedas dan panas itu.

"Kalau ada pelanggaran yang kalian lakukan lagi, hukumannya sama dengan hari ini. Tak ada detensi atau pengurangan poin, tapi makan Bakso Goreng ini sebanyak dua kali lipat," jelas Severus senang.

Ketika isi toples mereka habis, Severus membolehkan kedua muridnya keluar.

"Gila! Kepala asramamu sadis," komentar Harry terengah-engah.

"Kukira kau sudah lama tahu," balas Draco. Dia berjalan cepat supaya lekas sampai rumah sakit. Mendadak wajahnya berkeriut.

Harry masih sempat menyeringai kecil. "Wajahmu seperti orang sembelit," ujarnya mengolok-olok.

"Diam _Scarhead_!" bentak Draco. Dia tak sempat melotot karena saat itu perutnya memutuskan untuk mengaduk-aduk isinya. "Oh. Oh." Anak berambut pirang itu berlari ke toilet terdekat.

Ramuan di Madam Pomfrey membuat Harry dan Draco berhenti sakit perut. Kunjungan tak menyenangkan mereka ke toilet memang berakhir tapi rasa panasnya masih ada. Untuk sesaat dua _leader_ asrama yang selalu bertikai itu jera. Tapi seminggu kemudian keduanya berkelahi karena masalah sepele yang bahkan mereka tak bisa ingat. Sesuai janjinya, Severus memberi mereka masing-masing sepuluh keping Bakso Goreng. Sepuluh kepingan tebal itulah yang membuat mereka benar-benar kapok untuk tidak membuat pelanggaran lain. Kawan-kawan mereka di empat asrama lainnya ikut gentar dengan hukuman dari guru mereka yang bertubuh jangkung dengan hidung bengkok seperti habis diinjak itu. Apalagi ketika Draco membumbui cerita hukuman itu dengan gaya dramatis yang berlebihan. Setidaknya setelah itu banyak murid Hogwarts yang menjaga sikap di hadapan guru Ramuan itu.

**.-.-.**

Severus memandang toples besar berisi Bakso Goreng yang tinggal sekilo dengan sayang. Awalnya dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan Bakso Goreng pemberian Dumbledore itu. Sang kepala sekolah mengunjungi seorang kenalannya di Indonesia dan membawakannya oleh-oleh makanan pedas itu. Baru makan tiga keping saja Severus sudah kapok, namun sayang untuk membuang sisanya. Untungnya kemarin-kemarin dia punya ide cemerlang memberdayakan makanan khas di salah satu daerah di negara tropis itu.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
